Facing the Music
The day had grown long. Too long in her mind, as she gave an uncharacteristic growl while facing her brother. Her facial expression could only be described as furious as she recalled the carnage that he could and had produced on a regular basis. Hell, the woman had witnessed it herself. Vasilisa still felt her stomach sicken as she saw the eviscerated and dismembered corpses. How could one person contain such monstrosity within their soul? Wronged by one person and the retaliation was destroying every person remotely related to them regardless of their guilt. She could not understand that logic particularly when dealing with young children. How could the blame of what their parents committed fall in their laps? Revenge.....it was a cycle that could only be broken. Yet her fury rose once more as she remembered how he had unceremoniously dumped those massive mound of body parts encased in mountains of ice. Left in her city. Where innocent children and good people would be tormented by those images months if not years. Exposing such harsh realities at a young age was not only unfair but psychologically damaging, framing their mind in a manner that could only give way to pessimism with the addition of other experiences. No, she would not stand for her children being exposed to such nonsense. Only madness followed that route. "If you ever. EVER. Attempt any of that bullshit again and my children see it...you won't be able to hide. I will tear this world apart to find you. You will pay dearly to the point of wishing you were dead," she snarled, her voice a volatile mix of fire and ice. Her form began to blur, a darker entity seeming to appear in bits and pieces. Her frame barked with pain that seemed to grow worse with each passing day. It only added to a temper that had lost its carefree and laid-back nature. Now brooding and rage-filled with a desire to shred those who harmed she held dear. "1 Sis, you're spitting and 2 "I've killed others for less you know. The threats you are making to me, save them for your enemy, what's done is done the people who needed to see it saw it and those "children" learned the price of that level of crime. If they are psychologically damaged than it will damage their capacity for getting involved in crime of that rate". Sub-Zero's face was near emotional-less concerning his sisters threats, she sounded like one of them bounty hunting mages who talk in extremes of collecting and chasing. Anyone else would have been a pile of ice, blood and frostbite but this was his sister and killing her would reign in hell he didn't need. Much less want, he finally patched things up with his family. Bad habits would be left behind if he was to truly "rehabilitate". "You need to worry less about them and more about yourself and your growing aggression, for someone condemning me of my actions you sure are sounding more and more like something I would do than the calm, cool Lissa D. Draco I know". Sub-Zero pointed out her unusual binges of aggression coming to surface as of late. "Surely you realize that ones who are psychologically damaged are the ones most likely to become involved in crime. You should know that better than anyone else. So if your aim was to make a new generation of criminals well congratulations, you just accomplished that." she spat, ignoring his comment about spitting. Vasilisa thought such a fact was common knowledge but apparently it that wasn't the case. Something that infuriated her further as once again she wracked with aches and pains. "Shut up. Just keep that shit away from my kids understood? Don't patronize me." She then began stalking away, her rage continuing to flare as she tried to ignore the stinging sensation. "Lissa explain to me how a burial ground of eviscerated criminals who got killed like that because of their crimes, will turn around and make children go out and create more crime? Its the criminal actions got those men slaughtered I made that clear to the town it was members of the human trafficking ring. Their fates were sealed and you think children knowing the extent of what their crime got them would turn around and become criminals knowing that would be their fate too. You seek to rule by respect thats fine, respect makes people strive harder and further. I prefer respect and" fe-- Sub-Zero had to catch himself and take a deep breath. That's not rehab, that's old ways dying hard something only a few months in he still needed to distance himself from. He paused before starting again. "Yes keep the children away from that level of violence got it sure, it's not patronizing if im right and you know it. Now something is irking your nerves or bothering you to the extent you are out here throwing threats like rice at a wedding. Not your style, so talk to you big brother SZ and tell him what is eating away at you." Sub-Zero's face changed to a more calm and less callous one, his attention was on his sisters growing agitation, her misdirection attempt only putting herself more under the spotlight Vasilisa paused as she heard his statement. "Were you going to say fear? I know you're smart enough not to say that around me. You're so curious about how children could make more crime out after seeing the shit you pulled? Fear and resentment are powerful motivators. Seems like you're old habits are dying pretty hard but you're forgetting the lessons that they gave you and how they can be applied to others," her tone remained frosty, albeit less so as Lissa reined in this burgeoning fury. Finally regaining some control as she evaluated everything she had just said. She became disturbed upon realizing just what she had said earlier. The woman was a rational if fun-loving person by nature, so this sudden loose cannon disposition was far from ordinary. She turned, studying him while choosing not to respond immediately. Vasilisa wasn't the type to confide insecurities, having been on roving around the world on her own for years, carefree and with little to worry about, knowing that she always had a home waiting for her in Gecko's Island should she become homesick. Yet something compelled her to divulge a little bit of what was going on. "It hurts and it's leaving me on edge." Lissa said finally, wincing as the aching parts of her frame pulsed in recognition. Part of her began constructing a mental timeline of when this all started, realizing that there were bits and pieces during her pregnancy with Cynsica. That only grew worse in the months following the girl's birth. "Well I had normal childhood actually it was everything else that went off track, but you haven't been killed and revived before its an experience you should try, its coming back you realize the limits of the mind and just how how fear is grown. If those kids are good that don't need to worry about that not do they?. Nope". Sub-Zero regained his humorous composure and centered himself. "Now enough of my circumstances especially of my past right now your present day is concerning me. We won't figure it out here whats going on with so I suggest whatever is happening we stop it and get you looked at". Sub-Zero inquisitively raised his eyebrow, she said it hurts but now whats hurts. "Mind telling me what and where it hurts, I don't wanna have to ask twice or im implementing big brother responsibilities." "Hmph. Then let them enjoy theirs uninterrupted," she responded, her voice brittle. "I'd prefer not dying thank you." Her turquoise gaze was dull as the rage left her for the time being, little movements setting off chain reactions that caused her to hiss. It felt deeper this time. "Where is this place that you would take me to be looked at?" She hissed again as felt her arms, legs and back lock from persistent pain that was slowly reaching agonizing levels. "Everywhere." she gritted out, one who thought she was used to pain and durable. But this attack came from the inside while carried a malicious edge that tore into every fiber of her being. Soon she was standing by willpower alone as she cried out. "Figure it out...please." With a simple flick of the wrist a swipe no less Sub-Zero froze Lissa in place the moment she said it out barely left her lips as the growing swarm of ice instantly covered her form and body, freezing her in that moment in time and action. The purple sheen glossed over her body as the sun's reflective surface glared over the ice, his once living sister was now nothing more than an Ice sculpture waiting it's fate. The vaunted instantaneous Freeze spell its name implied, no explanation needed. "I was gonna figure it out whether you gave me permission or not and dont worry its a deep freeze on a cellular level to prevent cells from diving or the body from moving at all, suspended animation cryo-sleep whatever you wanna call it. Now to drag her ass to get some help". Sub-Zero walked up to his frozen sister and tapped her on the head. Lets get you some help kid and for someone like us only one person I know and trust can handle this one. With a thought he lifted the sculpture showcasing his cryokinesis and control over ice. She was busy searching for her mother. After playing with her adorable baby sister for a time, she let the infant sleep, leaving her in the care of the baby's grandmother. Now all that's left was to find the woman in question. Taking the object that she had created so she could show it to Vasilisa. Yet as she rounded the corner the girl would find a statue rendition of her mom. With her uncle standing there in an incriminating manner. The object slid out of her hands, shattering into a million pieces as it hit the ground. "M-mom? W-why is she frozen?" Ave's voice betrayed her fear and worry as she rushed to the woman's side. "Why did you freeze her?" she asked again, her voice stronger this time as Avelina rallied her confidence, remembering what Vas had taught her in their time together. She must set a good example for her baby sister. It was her duty as the oldest child. She angled herself protectively around the floating block, not sure of what she could do to stop it but unwilling to just let it go. Watching this child come from nowhere like this reminded Sub-Zero of an old scene that he would be safe not ever voicing out loud or letting his mother find out about. Unlike the other child this one had a name he knew, it was little Avelina come to save the day from the big bad ice-man. "I hate to use cold puns but chill out, your mother was not feeling well and it was getting worse so to prevent her from going into more pain I flash froze her. Doctor's orders. What would I gain by freezing and killing my sister?". Sub-Zero posed the question to Avelina knowing any answer would be some excuse to him, she didn't trust him plain and simple. "She wasn't feeling well?" she questioned, her voice still thick with suspicion even as her mind flashed. The winces, the teeth gritting, yet managing to smile and wave away her daughter's concerns. Stating that she was fine and it was just some after-effects from birthing Cynisca. Yet they persisted even when Vas thought Ave was looking or paying attention. These scenes added up. "What's hurting her?" Avelina asked while ignoring his question, "and where are you taking her?" While she felt for her uncle and everything he went through, the girl was not completely blind to what he was capable of. Involving her mom in his schemes made things personal. Plunged into darkness. "That bitch." she cursed before adding other profanities. Vasilisa suspected what happened and was all the more pissed that he simply did it. Not even asking permission. "The nerve of some people," Lissa thought while taking a mental evaluation of herself. She couldn't feel anything but this smothering blackness, left to her own devices for the time being. A situation that she had no joy being in though it relieved some of that debilitating pain. Not that she would thank him for it. "Asshat." "When I find out so you will you and im taking her to see someone that can help, far as where im going im going to see someone that can provide answers and I trust to be able to help her. Now we gonna play 21 questions some more or you gonna let me actually get her to some help so we can get to the bottom of this?" Sub-Zero turned to the child this time. Naturally he was going to leave permission or not and no child was going to stop him, but he considered her feelings and that this was her mother after all she had every right to be curious, but the distrust Sub-Zero could almost taste and to say he was sick of it well.. the cold numbs all things SO he didn't care. "Awww whats wrong you don't trust me to take care of my sister"? "I trust you to not doing anything stupid regarding her health. Probably. I still remember what happened in Bosco.....and the stories told at that table. It's not just you, but some of the company you keep," was her quippy response. Avelina then set her jawline. "I'm coming with you." Though a child, she made it abundantly clear that she would not take no for an answer. Where Vasilisa went so did she and that was the end of the story whether he liked it or not. Besides, if she didn't go her mind would be obsessively considering what might be happening to her mom. Which was no way to exist. "Let's go." "Ah right the company I keep, because I have a lots of friends as a devil slayer in a demon guild, im swarmed with friends and love". Astute observation Avelina, keep this up I might promote you to head of the class. However, if you wanna tag along that's your call but we move at one speed mine". Sub-Zero created an large round purple disk of ice beneath her feet which slowly levitated her in the air just as it did her mother. "The company you keep is a relative term. It doesn't have to be friends or love. It could be enemies or acquaintances, I thought you knew that...." Ave responded with notable sass. "Fine. Let's just go already. Question though, who is this trusted friend of yours? What are they like? What qualifies them to examine my mother?" she shot in rapid-fire fashion. Meanwhile, Vasilisa continued to drift. With nothing to do she continued deliberating about her situation. She began preparing the snap happy response that she would deliver to Sub-Zero upon her release. No, she would call him Raido when she said, just to annoy the shit out of him. It was the duty of a younger sibling to pester and irritate their older siblings. "So it begins in earnest. How interesting to see you're finally becoming what you were meant to be." Vas turned sharply at the disembodied voice. "Still wanna play 21 questions do you? fine im game, this trusted friends is just what I said he is a trusted friends, he's quiet, helpful and doesn't bullshit around and the fact he is a machias who specializes in examining demons/humans/and dragons for their biology is what qualifies him. Would like to see his ID next and see if he's old enough to drink? Or maybe his blood type, dont stop on my accord". Sub-Zero picked with Ave and her questions as she was more like a overprotective parent than a concerned child.